


Confessions and Confetti

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's better now I promise, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Highschool AU, I never watched the last season ngl, I originally wrote this when I was like 13 I'm sorry, It's kinda cringy but I hope it's not that bad, M/M, Mild Cursing, Oneshot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither Lance nor Keith had ever heard of a "confession party" before, but it sure as hell sounded gay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 28





	Confessions and Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is actually a rewrite of a oneshot I wrote back in 2017 that I never published. As of now (2020) I’m not super into Voltron anymore, but I figured "what the hell" and decided to rewrite it. It's probably not great, as I wrote the original 3 fuckin years ago lol, but I’m not too concerned as this is just a quick oneshot that I hadn’t put too much focus on. This is also my first published work on this website, so if I messed up on anything, please let me know! But I hope you enjoy regardless!

Lance had known Keith for about a year. It wasn't the longest time, and he was disappointed that he couldn't proudly say they were "Best Friends". Heak, Keith probably didn't even think they were _friends._ Just acquaintances. Not pals. Not buddies. And, to Lances dismay, not boyfriends.

It was no secret that Lance had been crushing on him. His best friend, Hunk, had figured it out pretty quick, and it was embarrassing. And he hated it, you know? How Keith made him feel...Lance wasn’t even sure if Keith was a crush anymore; he may as well be full on, head over heels in love with him. It was weird- when Lance first met Keith, he honestly kinda hated him. Well, not hate- it was just the fact that Keith was so much better than him. Smarter. Stronger. And better looking...I mean, who can pull off a _mullet_? 

Keith and Lance hardly ever saw each other at school. They had two classes together, and for the majority of their freshman year they avoided each other. It was easily understandable that Keith found Lance annoying the minute he met him, but eventually Keith was drawn in by his spontaneity. 

Once Keith was willing to have conversations with him, he was _overjoyed_. A boy who he just couldn’t seem to hate seemed to be unable to hate him too. Of course, Keith couldn’t know any of this. He was straight after all, and he would probably be a little bit uncomfortable to hear that Lance had a crush on him. People always were when a confession was one-sided. But since Lance had known him for a good while, he had an idea.

Confessing to Keith? No way in hell. Coming out to him? Well, he would be lying if he said the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. Although he was worried, Lance knew Keith wasn’t homophobic in any way. His friend, Shiro, was openly gay, dating a boy named Adam. Keith talked about Shiro a lot, and looked up to him like a brother. Now Lance wasn’t jealous of him, per se, but god...Lance wished he wouldn’t talk about him so much.

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Keith didn’t know what he wanted to do more- punch Lance, or kiss him. 

Why did Lance have to flirt with girls so much? Why did he have to tell Keith how hot he thought Nyma from Mrs.Collins biology class was? And why the hell did Keith find him _attractive_? This is exactly why Keith wanted to avoid him in the first place. He knew that if he got close to Lance, he would be dealing with the worst kind of unrequited love in the world. 

Shiro sighed from over the phone. “What?” Keith asked.

“Every time we have a conversation, it always ends up with you complaining about Lance.” he chuckled. “I don’t know whether or not to find it endearing or annoying.”

“I just don’t know what to do whenever I’m around him. I can’t tell him I have a crush on him!” He said, frustrated.

“Well,” Shiro began, “if it’s bothering you that much, why not come out to him? He’s understanding of that sort of thing, right?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I told him about you and Adam.”

“Wha- Keith!”

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

The next day at school, Keith was nervous. Was he really gonna tell him? He knew he would be supportive, but it was still difficult. Keith was an extremely private person, especially with his sexuality. He wasn’t insecure about being gay, but it wasn’t exactly any stranger’s business.

He was sitting next to his friend Pidge at lunch. He was also sneaking glances at Lance, who was sitting across the table next to Hunk.

While Hunk and Lance were talking, Pidge quietly mentioned something to Keith. “You know, I find it hilarious that you think I don’t know about your crush on Lance.”

Keith’s face flushed. He hadn’t told anyone other than Shiro. “Pidge!” He turned his head towards her. She just snickered. 

“Oh! Pidge,” Hunk began. “You’re still coming over today, right?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah!” She said. Keith looked at her.

“Hunk and I are working on a project for our computer engineering class.” She said. “You and Lance should come over, too. We can all hang out.”

“You just want an excuse to not have to work on your project, don’t you?” Lance asked.

“Ah, you know me too well, my friend.”

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Keith still couldn’t get over the fact that Pidge had figured it out. Had she told Hunk? Worse yet, had she told _Lance_? This was the reason why he didn’t want to tell her about his crush. When they were in the seventh grade, he had told her that he wet the bed until he was ten. She had immediately told her brother Matt, and almost every time he came over to Pidge’s house Matt would find some way to bring it up.

After the last bell, Keith sat on the bench by the front doors of the school. Hunk and Pidge had to stay after school for a little bit to work on late homework, which Keith found weird. Lance would definitely be more likely to have late homework, but he decided to brush it off. He waited for the other boy, and the two of them would then walk to Hunk’s house. Keith admittedly didn’t know him too well, so Lance had to show him where he lived.

Snapping Keith out of his daze, Lance ran out the school doors. He was juggling all of his notebooks, and his unzipped backpack was hanging over his shoulder. Keith suppressed a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry!” He said quickly, “Mrs. Lynch kept us in after the bell to explain a quick part of our homework assignment for the weekend.”

“God, I hate when she does that.” Keith said.

Lance nodded as he put his books in his backpack. “Me too. Hey, listen, while we’re walking to Hunk’s house, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Keith gulped. Had Pidge told him? “Yeah, sure.” He said nonchalantly. 

_Shit._

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Keith and Lance were turning into Hunk’s neighborhood as Lance breathed in. “Hey, Keith?”

Keith sighed. Lance totally knew. “Look, Lance...I know what you’re going to say, and I’m sorry.” 

Lance gave him an alarmed and confused look. “What? No, Keith, w-why are you sorry? I-”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I be sorry? You’re probably really weirded out.”

“Keith, what are you- weirded out about what? What do you think I’m talking about?” Lance said, confused.

Keith paused and looked at Lance embarrassingly. “W-Wait, didn’t Pidge tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Keith blushed. “Nothing.” He looked down again and paused for a moment. “What were you gonna tell me?”

Lance gave him a worried look, but decided that it wasn’t the best time to ask. “Well, actually, I needed to get something off my chest.” He looked for the right words. “It’s kinda important.”

Keith looked at him expectantly. “What is it?”

“W-Well…” Lance tried to forget about the conversation beforehand. “I’m bi.”

If Keith was drinking water, he would’ve spit it out and in Lance’s face. He just stared at him instead, mouth hanging slightly.

Lance could tell there was awkward silence in the air. “I-It means I like both girls and boy-”

Then, Keith laughed. 

He laughed and laughed. “I-I know what being bi means you idiot-” he chuckled in between breaths. “That- That’s so much better than what I thought you were going to tell me.”

Lance hadn’t heard him laugh that hard in a long time. Last time was when he first met Hunk, when Keith saw how worried he was about the cafeteria food poisoning him.

Lance grinned. “What did you think I was gonna say?”

Keith’s smile faltered ever so slightly. “...It’s nothing.” 

Lance gave a concerned look and opened his mouth to say something.

“But,” Keith said before the other could comment, “This makes everything a lot easier for me to tell you something else.” He chuckled again.

Lance sighed with a smile. “Oh yeah? And what might that be?”

“Well...” He paused. “I just happen to swing the other way as well.” Keith laughed awkwardly.

The taller boy's eyes widened. “W-wait, really?” Lance blushed.

“Well this is certainly not how I imagined coming out to you…” Keith gave a shy grin while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over at his crush.

Lance couldn’t help it- he was smiling like a fool. “Holy crap!” He shouted happily. It was so loud Keith flinched. “Why is everyone in your life so gay?” He laughed.

Keith blushed. “Lance!”

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Once the two of them reached Hunk’s house, Lance knocked on the door. No one answered.

“You think they’re still at school?” Keith asked.

“Maybe. I guess Hunk’s parents are still at work. Here, wait.” Lance lifted up the welcome mat below them and pulled out a house key. Keith gave him a look.

“What? We’re family friends.”

Lance opened the door and Keith followed behind. All the lights in the house were off, along with all the shades being pulled down. 

Keith furrowed his brows. “Guess they’re not he-”

“Surprise!”

...Pidge.

Lance and Keith both flinched as the lights turned on and confetti fell from the ceiling. It was like a kids surprise birthday party.

"Pidge, what the hell?!" Keith exclaimed.

She just grinned. “It’s your confession party!” 

"Our...What...?" Keith questioned.

"It was Pidge's idea!" Claimed a familiar voice.

"Hunk, you too?!" Lance yelled.

Pidge sighed. "You guys _did_ tell each other, right? Or did you guys chicken out?"

Lance and Keith looked at each other, and then back at Pidge. Lance spoke up. “How did you-”

“W-well,” Hunk stepped in awkwardly, “Lance, you were telling me that you were gonna come out to Keith eventually. A-and I don’t know how Pidge figured it out, but she came up to me last week and asked me if you liked guys? I still don’t really know why or how she knew, b-but-” Hunk kept nervously rambling.

“Look,” Pidge began, “All that matters is that I figured out that you two were kinda gay a _long_ time ago, and I might’ve tricked Hunk into telling me when Lance was gonna come out to you, Keith. That’s why-”

“That’s why you told me you knew about...”

“Look at that, you’re catching on!” Pidge gave a devilish grin at the two boys. “So I may or may not have gotten Hunk to help me plan a little confession party for the two of you.”

The boys were dumbfounded. Their friends had figured out when they were going to confess to each other. And they secretly planned a party afterwards. How thoughtful.

Pidge clapped her hands. “Well! Now that that’s settled, why don’t we let Lance and Keith figure things out. Come on, Hunk!” She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

“God, I’m so glad my siblings are still at school right now…” He mumbled.

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Lance and Keith stared in amazement as Hunk and Pidge left the room. “What...what the hell just...What just happened?” Lance asked.

“Looks like Pidge played matchmaker behind our backs…” Keith said. “...To be honest, I wish I was more surprised, but it’s Pidge. I’ve known her for far too long at this point.” He laughed awkwardly as he tried to make the situation a little less tense.

“What was Pidge talking about?” Lance asked a bit seriously as he looked at Keith.

“Hell if I know, I have no clue how she did any of this.”

“No, I mean when she said she told you about something.” Lance’s eyes widened slightly. “You mentioned it earlier, too! When you asked me if Pidge told me something.”

Keith shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. “Well, I-It’s nothing important, it was just something Pidge said to make this stupid party happen-” 

“Keith.” Lance turned his head. “Is there something you and Pidge are hiding from me?” He asked, worry etched on his face.

Keith was stunned as he quickly looked up at Lance. “N-No! Why would we-”

“Is it something about you?”

“What?”

“You said it was something that would weird me out. Keith, is there-”

“I have a _fucking_ crush on you, you idiot!”

Keith didn’t dare look at his face. “At lunch today, Pidge told me she knew that I liked you, a-and...and I thought she told you. So when you were talking to me on the way here, I thought you were gonna bring it up and reject me, alright?” Keith kept his face hidden from Lance, so he wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes.

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

Lance had no idea what to do. Should he kiss him? Should he mentally slap himself for overwhelming him? 

“Sorry.”

Keith looked at Lance, his eyes still hidden by his bangs. “What?”

“F-for making you tell me, I mean. Well, I’m glad you told me, but you clearly didn’t want to, so...sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, idiot.” Keith said quietly.

 _‘Shit, what do I do?! Keith is gay, he has a crush on me, and I just made him fucking cry.’_ Lance thought

“So…” Lance began, “Are you worried you like me more than I like you?”

Keith held his breath for a moment. “...I guess that’s one way of putting it, yeah…” His head was still tilted down, ever so slightly. His bangs were in his eyes, and even though Lance couldn’t see them, he was sure Keith wasn’t making eye contact.

Before thinking, Lance gently grabbed Keith’s chin and tilted his head upwards. With his other hand, he brushed his bangs out of his face. Keith wasn’t crying, but his eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were puffy.

“Hey Keith?” _I looked into Lance’s eyes. His stupidly pretty, sparkly blue eyes._

“I like you, too.” _And he gave his ridiculously adorable smile that took up half his face._

_And his lips tasted like Carmex, and it was gross. But it didn’t matter, because it was Lance. And Lance smelled like the fucking ocean and expensive Starbucks drinks and autumn spices._

●・○・●・○・●・○・●・○・●

_What am I doing?_

_I mean sure, knowing your crush likes you back and having both of your friends throw a little party makes things a lot easier, but kissing is still hard. It’s overwhelming. And it feels like too much is going on, when in reality it’s been less than a minute and nothing is there to interrupt you._

_But it’s still a lot._

_Because Keith is in front of me, with his cute hair and beautiful eyes and dry lips. And I have no idea what I’m doing, and neither does he. But it doesn’t matter, because it’s Keith. And Keith has his red face and pointed chin and his stupid little jacket._


End file.
